


Solidfy

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Magnus has a disturbing nightmare that feels all too real.





	Solidfy

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

_The figure was dark like the blackest soul alive. Its scales shone in the darkness where the moon should have been. Its sawing nails scream out pain and terror. They scream that there has been blood shed by these hands. That these hands have caused so much pain. Magnus is terrified. He’s never been so scared, but he can’t move. The creature seems to stalk toward him without look up, its eyes hidden from view as it crouches forward._

_“No. NO.” Magnus tries to say desperately as he holds, his hands out to stop this thing, but nothing works. He tries to move but it’s like his feet are stuck to the ground, sinking into the mud of the land. Disappearing, getting smaller as the creature gets the bigger and bigger. “No.”_

_The creature is above him now and its eyes are staring down at Magnus as the fear claws at his throat. They’re the same golden, the same eyes as his. As at the party. This creature is here, it’s going to get him. Grab him and gobble him whole. Strip his flesh off piece by piece. Take his eyes and wear them as his own. Make them four instead of two. Its razor nails piercing into his heart, torturing him, pulling him away from this world. Away from all that he loves and holds dear… Gone._

_Alexander._

_…_

“NO! NO! NO!” Magnus yells as he thrashes awake in his bed, Alec’s hands immediately trying to find him.

The mirrors break one by one, the glass, every single piece splinters and cracks as Magnus screams in agony. He tries to fight Alec off as his eyes glow golden, but Alec has a good hold and keeps his arms around him as he calms down. The lamp and anything in throwing sight is smashed. In pieces. Everything destroyed.

Magnus breathes heavy in his boyfriend’s arms as he looks at the mess. As he looks at what he has done. The fear that grabbed hold of him that night at Alec’s birthday party, that gripped him in his dream is now leaking down his spine. Solidifying into a mold. Into a block that may never be removed. It brings tears to Magnus’s eyes.

“Shh… It’s okay Mags. I’m here.” Alec whispers as Magnus finally collapses against his chest. “You’re okay, baby. Everything is going to be okay.”

But it wasn’t.


End file.
